From Friendship to Romance
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A short love story about Professor Roy Hinkley & Movie Star Ginger Grant. Follow-up to my story Only You.


_**A/N ForeverLulu (Teobi) had written a story called I Do, I Do, I Do! that was inspired by a wonderful fic written by Branmuffinpower called The Wedding and Bedding of Willy Gilligan. Both of these stories were the inspiration behind this Pinger tale. I hope you enjoy it.**_

It started with Mary Ann's fake boyfriend eloping with another woman.  
The six castaways had not been aware he was fake. What they knew is that he went and married another woman and surely that would crush the sweet farm girl. Not one of them felt she deserved such treatment. How horrible that young man do this to Mary Ann. Of course they didn't comprehend that the man would not have known that Mary Ann had in fact survived the shipwreck. All they knew was that this louse was breaking the brunette's heart and that was uncalled for! They did not know if she had known of this betrayal and no one wanted to be the one to tell her. What they had to concentrate on was making sure the farm girl made it through. Keep up her spirits.

Ginger came up with the idea of the three single men acting as if they were interested in the girl from Kansas in hopes it would bolster her spirits and make her feel better about herself. Then something particular happened. The Professor speaks up and says "Now just a moment, I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann."  
The movie star was unsure what to make of this as he did not include her in that sentiment instead she simply said that she would coach him into being Cary Grant.  
The Skipper was not to sure of the plan. The one that did appear to be eager was Gilligan. He asked "What about me? Who's gonna teach me?"

Later on the Professor meets with Ginger for his lesson however he was still skeptical about it. He did not want to have to even pretend to court Mary Ann. He insisted again he had no romantic interest in her.

In attempt to try and lift his confidence, Ginger asked if there was anyone he has shown romantic interest in. The Professor did not give a direct answer so the redhead changed tactics. She asked him what he would do to win her over.  
This did the trick. He was more open to complimenting her on her beauty and say that she was charming. Then finally he confessed that he had fallen completely in love with the starlet. Ginger too confessed that she too had fallen for the academic. This was then their friendship turned to the stage of romance. It was sealed with a sweet loving kiss.

The five others were not too shocked. They had seen for themselves the obvious sexual tension between Professor Roy Hinkley and Movie Star Ginger Grant. It was right there. One of these days the two would finally cave and admit they were both crazy about each other. They knew they were. It was clear as day.  
You had to be blind to not see it. The long looks. The smiles, the walks they would take together. Ginger helping the Professor with his experiments. The Professor doing whatever the actress asked of him. No matter how big or small. He did it. Little did anyone know that it was because he wanted to make Ginger happy. That was his sole reason. It made Ginger happy. If it made Ginger happy then do it he would.

Ginger was hoping to elevate their relationship but did not know if the Professor would want to. She found exactly where her love stood on Valentine's Day. A very special Valentine's Day it was.

The Professor planned a romantic dinner for his love with the help of the other castaways of course.  
The Skipper cooked the main course while Mary Ann baked Ginger's favorite. Banana cream pie. She had to swat Gilligan's hand away from it many times stating it was for Ginger. He was not too happy with this until the brunette promised she would bake him a pie the next day just for him. This pleased the sailorman.

Mrs. Howell was the key for the next part. He did not want Ginger to suspect anything so he asked that it appear that the Howells were also having a romantic dinner.  
Lovey took charge. Declaring they would make up the hut to be just like an elegant restaurant that she and Thurston frequented. Just like the others did for them to get the older couple to reconcile. It would be just perfect.

Gilligan said he would be glad to be the waiter again and swore to the Skipper he would not spill on anyone especially not him. Honest. He wouldn't. Promise. Scout's honor.  
Mary Ann said she could not entertain like Ginger but certainly could be in charge of the music. She picked out all the favorites of Ginger per the request of the Professor. He wanted the atmosphere to be just right.

So it was all set up. The hut transformed into a beautiful looking eatery thanks to the efforts of Mrs. Howell and Gilligan who she recruited to help hang the larger decorations.  
Ginger stepped in the hut and smiled pleased with all the work that was put in.  
She sat at the table with the Professor. Gilligan came over and stated he would be the waiter for the evening.  
The food was being prepared and they settled in for a night of fine dining.

The Howell were seated at the next table just as it was planned.  
Ginger did not think much of it. Thought it was wonderful and added another element of romance to the evening.  
Their meals were then brought out and both couples believed them to be delicious. The Skipper did a find job preparing the lobsters. Ginger told Gilligan to give her compliments to the chef.

It was then that the Professor gave Mary Ann the signal and she nodded her head. She put on a record of one of Ginger's favorite songs. Gilligan, on cue, brought out the dessert and set it down on the table. The Professor thanked him and the first mate headed back to the kitchen area.

Roy took Ginger's hand in his. "I want to say that I think you are the most beautiful woman I had ever known. You are everything I could ever wish for. Ginger Grant, I love you. I love you more than I ever knew I could love another person."  
"Darling…" Ginger said touched by his speech.  
"My love….I want us to be together. I want to spend my lifetime loving you. Ginger, will you marry me?"  
Ginger could not get the words out as the Professor presented her with a beautiful emerald ring. He had obtained the jewel from Mrs. Howell. She took it from a broach.  
The gold ring was made from the gold in the mine they found years earlier.  
He wanted the jewel to be emerald as he believed it matched her lovely green eyes.

The movie star stared at the ring and then tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away so her lips could form the word "Yes."  
The ring was slipped on her finger and the Professor kissed her lips.

Ginger floated around the island for a month. She knew they could get married anytime but she wanted to savor it. She had never been engaged before and felt she should be afforded the time to relish in it all. Mrs. Howell was delighted as it gave her more time to get all her wedding ideas together and also throw the movie star a bridal shower. The bridal shower may have only consisted of two other women, Ginger did not care.

She thought it wonderful they would go through that trouble for her. Both women presented her with thoughtful gifts. Mrs. Howell gave the starlet a necklace that had belonged to her mother. She had no biological daughter to pass it on to and since she felt Ginger was her daughter, she wanted her to have it. The redhead was touched. It was a stunning antique silver locket. She swore she would cherish it always.  
Mary Ann gave her a pretty dress she made out of some material that a friendly tribe had once given to them. Ginger loved it and hugged the brunette.

The day of the wedding arrived. Ginger wore her white beaded gown. The one she knew the Professor loved seeing her in. Her hair was swept up on top of her head. Mary Ann's white earrings hung from her ears. Mrs. Howell's necklace was around her neck. She had sprayed what she knew was the Professor's favorite perfume on her skin.

On Mr. Howell's arm, she stepped onto the floating raft, that the Skipper built with Gilligan. It was strong and sturdy.  
The Skipper began the ceremony.

Ginger could not believe it was happening but it was. She was marrying the Professor.  
From the beginning she had adored him. Doing everything in her power to get his attention directed to her. The one thing she did regret was paying attention to that awful Duke Williams. How could she have been so stupid? For some reason she allowed herself to think Duke was something special. Roy Hinkley was right there in front of her and she ceases to notice him. However it did not last that long. Duke showed his true colors and she did not think him so great anymore.

Thanks to the Professor, she was rid of Duke. Mr. Howell came up with the plan to make Duke think Ginger was already spoken for. While out in the jungle with him, the movie star felt as if she really was apologizing to the Professor for ignoring him like she had. The things she said to him were real. She wanted him to know how stupid she was and how much more wonderful he was than that Duke.

They went into the vows and the rings were exchanged. The Skipper declared them husband and wife.  
The Professor kissed his bride and everyone clapped.

The newlyweds were now in their new hut. They felt they were going to need more privacy so a new hut was built at a distance from the others huts in camp.  
Right now Roy Hinkley was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for his new wife. His jacket was sitting on a chair along with his tie. His shirt was still on. He was feeing a bit nervous as he was unsure how he would fare in Ginger's eyes with what they were about to do.  
She was a beautiful woman used to being courted by handsome experienced men. He was lacking a bit in experience. It was not like he had not..before…he had. But it wasn't with someone he loved as much as he did Ginger.  
The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his new wife. She deserved a romantic wedding night.

"Darling…I'm ready." Ginger said sauntering out in a white practically see through negligee.  
The Professor gulped seeing her in that sexy getup. "You…You….look…..amazing."  
"Thank you." She said with a giggle.

Slowly she approached him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready?" She asked in a sultry voice.  
"I suppose." He replied still unsure of himself.  
Ginger sat down on his lap. "What's wrong." She asked combing his hair with her fingers.  
"My love…..I just…I don't want to…disappoint you."  
"Roy." Ginger smiled. "You could not possibly do that."  
"You know that I am not…I do not have that much….expertise...with…this."  
The actress wrapped her arms around him. "Darling, don't you worry about anything. Just know how much I love you and that no matter what I will always love you."  
"I just don't want you to think….Ginger…I don't want you to think that you could have done better…"  
"Oh darling." Ginger said holding him tight. "There is no one better. You are the only one I want. I don't want any man but you to love me. You are the only one I want putting their hands on me. Roy no one ever loved me like you. No one ever respected me the way that you respect me. For the first time in my life, I have a man who actually cares about what I think. Cares about my feelings. Interested in more than just my looks. Darling you were the first man to ever see past my Hollywood façade. You knew me better than I knew myself. Don't ever doubt that I would think of you any less."

The Professor kissed her lips. "You are an incredible woman Ginger Grant."  
"Hinkley." She smiled. "Ginger Hinkley."  
He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her.

Slowly her garment was peeled away from her body. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was pushed back on the bed.  
Ginger leaned over him grinning at his tone chest which was exposed by his wide open white shirt. "Professor, how could you have hidden that from me." She said running her hand across his torso. "It was not nice of you to keep that hot body from me."  
He said not a word as her lips began kissing his physique. His eyes closed enjoying the attention she was giving to him.

He felt her tongue against his skin which caused him to shudder. His own arousal was growing as she was working her mouth on his bare chest. Whispering how sexy he was and how much it turned her on. She said softly in his ear how hot he was and that if she had been one of his students she would have a hard time concentrating on anything as she would be undressing him with her eyes.

The zipper of his trousers was pulled down. His buckle was slid off and thrown down to the floor. Ginger eyed him with desire in her eyes. "Damn Professor you have been hiding so much from me all this time." She remarked.

He had no words to say as she moved her body on his. Leaning down again she began kissing his chest and then moved up to his mouth capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.  
"Roy I want to make love to you so much." Ginger said as the kiss broke. "I want you so much."

Not needing any further encouragement, the Professor brought her back to him for a kiss.  
Their mouths were pressed together as Ginger then began grinding against his body.  
This elicited a groan from the Professor much to the delight of the movie star. She thought it was the sexiest sound she ever heard and told him as much.

The passion was building more and more and Ginger's head went back. "Oh God Roy!" She cried. Her climax was mounting and she could not hold it back. "Roy!" She exclaimed.  
The Professor held onto her tightly as he was feeling his own release coming on strong.  
"Ginger…Ginger…Oh Ginger.." He groaned.  
Ginger threw her head back, her eyes closed as she shouted out his name. The red head collapsed on top of her husband. She lifted her head smiling at him as she planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Roy swept her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
Ginger giggled as he started by nuzzling her neck. He knew how arousing she felt it to be. She sighed the feeling his lips lightly touching her skin. "Oh God…" She groaned. "Professor Hinkley…."  
He then drifted down to her breasts grazing them with his lips. His tongue touched her hot flesh which caused another groan to escape Ginger's throat.

The Professor went back to her mouth capturing it in a hard kiss as he then move inside her.  
Ginger groaned loving the way he felt. "Roy…" She said softly. "Oh Roy…"  
His doubts when out of his head. He could only think of how he loved this woman and showing her just how much.  
It started with a few quick thrusts which excited Ginger on several different levels. She begged him for more. He was not about to disappoint her. The thrusts then got deeper and harder and the starlet felt like her body was on fire.  
Her fingers pressed into his back. Her breathing was getting harder and turning into pants.  
The Professor's own breathing was hard as he focused on ensuring Ginger was given what she was craving.  
The movie star pleaded with him for more. She felt as if she could not possibly get enough of him. "Roy…Oh Darling…"  
Her cries filled the hut and finally something exploded within them both and they fell lax on the bed.

Ginger was in amazement and smiled at her lover as she cuddled up close to him.  
"Gee..and you thought you were going to disappoint me." She said tracing his chest with her finger. "That was incredible." She sighed resting her head against him.  
The Professor was in awe of what happened. He too could not believe how amazing what just happened was. Never did he think anything could be so…he had no words to actually describe it.  
He smiled at his wife. "You really thought it was good?"  
Ginger lifted herself up kissing him once more. "Roy…good is not the word...it was more than good. It was spectacular."  
The Professor squeezed her arm with his hand. "Spectacular enough to do it again?" He asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
Ginger grinned. "Professor Hinkley…what you said!"  
He brought his lips to hers and it started all over again.


End file.
